


Dirtier Than Before

by perductus



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Now I’m even d-dirtier than I was before g-getting in the shower, Byakuya-sama… We b-both are.’ </p><p>Fukawa and Togami take a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirtier Than Before

 

Water hisses. Steam floats in the air, almost masking the pair of human figures standing in the foggy shower stall.

Touko inhales the steam in a sharp intake of breath. It clings to her body, disturbed only in places where hands rest on her waist in place of water droplets. Byakuya’s hands burn as hot as the water streaming over the pair.

His lips burn the brightest of all. They slither down from her mouth to her neck, trailing kisses across her jaw. Flames kindle in her stomach under his caressing lips. Lips give way to teeth, gently sinking onto her skin, sucking and pulling, sure to leave an incriminating mark.

Touko almost slips on the slick tiled floor as his hands pull her closer, their bodies snugly fitting, her breasts pressing against his bare chest. Small moans drip down her chin as he presses hard against her, lack of clothes leaving no room for question. His tip brushes her wet folds, made wetter by the cascading water. Part of her feels hollow. Empty. Nothing’s stopping her from seizing him and slipping him inside her but—

Lips leave her neck and disappear into the fog, descending down her collarbone to her breasts. There’s a dull thud and slap as his knees hit the slippery floor.

Trying to focus her vision, Touko looks down. Byakuya kneels, hands slipping to hold her hips. He’s staring at her crotch, a vaguely stern expression resting on his face.

‘…S-Sorry…’ The preemptive apology slips out of her mouth. Her legs tremble.

Byakuya looks up, face etched with scrutiny. ‘Why are you apologizing?’

Query hangs in the steam. Touko blinks. ‘I’m p-probably repulsive…’

‘You probably are,’ he says. A finger traces over the top row of scars. ‘But I want to find out for myself.’

Touko’s stomach tightens as he plants a kiss just above her navel. Then another, a little lower. Then another, and another and another until his kisses reach a spot that has her sinking against the shower wall, pleasure shooting in sparks through her veins.

Wet hands slap against the tiles as he probes with his tongue. Investigating and licking upwards drawing mewls from Touko that dribble down her body with the water still gushing from the showerhead. Lick after lick, causing her legs to quiver. She fists her hand in his hair to steady herself, twirling sodden blonde locks between her fingertips.

‘Aaahh…!’

The cry echoes in the bathroom as his tongue slips inside her, lapping her walls and siphoning the liquid that at this stage is a mixture of her and the water gushing over them both.

She pulls his head, trying to force his tongue deeper inside her but he grunts, resisting her tugs. Loud pants fill the glass booth, Touko’s breathing is laboured and heavy, and as his mouth moves to suckle her clit, her legs threaten to buckle. Byakuya’s hands support her, holding her hips pinned against the wall.

‘B-Byakuya-sama…!’ Touko’s wails increase in volume as his sucking gains speed but the emptiness that sits within her still weighs on her stomach. She tugs on his hair again, but not towards her this time.

Byakuya breaks away from her, chest heaving in a mirror of Touko’s breathing. Rising from the floor, his eyes lock with hers. ‘…What?’ His voice is hushed, barely discernable under the shower’s hiss.

Touko pulls him closer, pressing their bodies together. Once more, feeling his length brush between her legs. She lifts her face and grabs his cheeks, locking their lips in another kiss. A taste that must be her lingers on his tongue. Drinking in him and her and the water they stand under.

‘I w-want you…’ Touko stammers against his lips. ‘I want you inside m-me…’

If her editor could hear her now, they would be ashamed at her clichéd choice of clichéd phrase. A phrase worthy of a trashy novel by a trashy author - certainly not an author with several awards to her name. But thankfully, her editor was not here. It was just she and Byakuya-sama. Naked. In the shower. Because she is a filthy rotten girl whom Byakuya decided needed to wash and for reasons she couldn’t have even dreamt up, he accompanied her into the shower.

‘That’s very forward of you.’ His voice is low, reverberating against her lips. Water drums against the tiles. Tingles decorate Touko’s waist, his fingers sliding upwards. Her breath is shaky.

‘I didn’t hear a “please”,’ Byakuya’s eyes burn into hers, their noses brushing against each other.

Touko trembles. ‘P-Please…!’ The plea is hoarse, whispered.

He chuckles. ‘I didn’t hear you, Fukawa.’

‘P-Please, Byakuya-sama…!!’

Her legs shake, threatening to give way. One hand lowers, trying to grope at him, needing to feel his touch on her insides but before she can find him –

He’s inside her, filling her up. Filling the hollow sensation that his tongue came so close to satisfying but not quite. Gasp after gasp leaves her mouth but before they can blend in with the steam, Byakuya muffles her sounds with a kiss. She rolls his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging and sucking.

The tiles of the shower bump against her naked back as Byakuya presses her against the wall, hips thrusting into her. His mouth leaves hers, grunts melding with her moans. Touko claws at his shoulders, collapsing against him, feet slipping across the floor.

A surprised squeak pops from her mouth as Byakuya hoists his arms under her thighs, lifting her off the floor. Her legs wrap around his hips, using the new leverage to meet his thrusts. One of Byakuya’s hands leaves her thigh, moving to press against the wall. Water melds them together, flooding over their connected bodies.

Touko clings to him, whimpering against his shoulder. Every vein in her body buzzes, crotch throbbing with every thrust. Wet skin slaps against wet skin, small droplets of water splashing at Touko’s face and Byakuya’s face and every other inch of their interconnected bodies. She latches onto his neck, sucking the pale skin. Drinking in the water that coats him.

‘Fukawa…’ Byakuya’s voice cuts through the haze. Touko takes a moment to realise he said her name. Her name, punctuated by pants. Pants of pleasure.

Releasing his shoulder from her mouth, she replies; ‘B-B-Byakuya-sama…?’

He thrusts harder into her, slamming her body against the cool wall. Touko’s grip on him tightens, legs squeezing his body in time to his movement.

A groan leaves him. ‘F-Fukawa…’ The hand still on her backside grips at her flesh, pulling her closer.

Touko lets out a loud moan as he thrusts deeper inside her, hitting spots that send sparks bubbling all up her body. A realization rolls through her. He isn’t saying her name because he wants to strike up a conversation - he’s saying her name because—

Because no one forced him to get in the shower with her. No one forced him to strip down to the same naked state as her. No one forced him to come to her room, insisting that she shower. Sure, Touko alluded to it, suggested it, and planted the seed of an idea in his head, but whether or not he ever considered her suggestions was something she could never be sure of.

‘Fukawa…!’

The need, the want in his voice ripples to her core and on his next thrust her body bursts into a flurry of convulsions. In turn, his name tumbles from her mouth, disappearing into the steam. Limbs cling to him, riding out the wave of euphoria gushing through her veins. Each action communicating to him how good he makes her feel.

Byakuya follows in a series of twitches, and as he does he pulls out. Touko’s legs slip down him, her feet thudding back onto the floor. White substance shoots down Touko’s thighs, dribbling down to the floor. Water soon washes it away.

The showerhead continues to splatter hot water against them. Touko’s arms, still draped around his neck, tug Byakuya towards her. His head dips, their lips brushing together in a light kiss. She peers at his closed eyes. Tiny pearls of moisture cling to his eyelashes, glistening under the clinical bathroom light.

The droplets disperse as his eyelids flutter. He stares at her, half lidded eyes scrutinizing. Dilated pupils push aside sharp blue making way for beautiful ebony. He stares, but doesn’t speak.

Touko giggles, glancing down at his liquids smeared across her knee. ‘Now I’m even d-dirtier than I was before g-getting in the shower, Byakuya-sama…’ She smirks. ‘We b-both are.’

Byakuya’s eyes narrow. ‘It seems that not even a shower can clean you, Fukawa.’ He straightens up, tearing his gaze away from her and reaching to the shelf bolted to the wall for a bar of soap. ‘You’re filthy to the core.’

Touko’s smirk merely widens.

 

* * *

 

Silence reigns over the lunch table as the students eat. For once, everyone is present and sitting at the same table.

Touko keeps her head bowed as she chews her food. Her hair, back in its braids, still feels slightly damp against her shoulders.

‘I see you’ve washed your hair, Fukawa-san,’ Kyouko speaks, smiling at Touko across the table.

Touko scowls. ‘Y-Yes… What’s it t-to you?’

‘I meant no offence,’ says Kyouko. ‘I was just making an observation.’

‘Well… d-don’t.’ Touko dips her head and jabs at her food with a fork.

‘Togami-chi has washed his hair too!’ Yasuhiro grins.

Byakuya’s head snaps up to glare across the table at Yasuhiro. ‘How could you possibly know when I last washed my hair?’

‘It smells fresh!’

Nobody says anything.

‘… Hagakure, you are forbidden to come anywhere near me or my hair if your intention is to… sniff me,’ Byakuya spits. ‘I already have one person trailing round after me invading my personal space, I don’t need another.’

Touko bats her eyelashes at Byakuya. He sounds annoyed, but he certainly didn’t mind her invading his personal space earlier that morning.

‘Come to think of it,’ Yasuhiro ponders, tapping his fork against his chin. ‘You and Fukawa-chi smell pretty similar.’

‘There is only one brand of shampoo in this school,’ Byakuya points out. A hint of red creeps across his cheeks.

‘Oh yeah, good point.’ Yasuhiro returns to shoveling food into his mouth.

Touko also returns to her food, but not before spotting Kyouko and Makoto exchange a knowing look.

Next to her, Byakuya scowls.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) someBODY once told me,
> 
> i don't have anything to say in this notes other than farewell


End file.
